


In the Jungle

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek to the Rescue, Double Drabble, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), omc is a creep, unwelcome come-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Fill for 23. merchandise fromthis prompt listwhich I compiled myself.The prompt was requested by AJenno. (Hope you like it!)





	In the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> Fill for 23. merchandise from [this prompt list](//siriusstufff.tumblr.com/post/175415820526/ok-ive-fiddled-with-this-list-for-weeks-i) which I compiled myself.
> 
> The prompt was requested by AJenno. (Hope you like it!)

(1)

On his way back to their table Stiles felt a hand grip his shoulder, forcibly turning him around.

“Hey! Hands off the merchandise, dude!” he shouted over the deafening music.

“Merchandise!” some creepy guy shouted back. “Knew you were a whore! How much for your mouth on my cah-ah-ah!”

Suddenly creepy guy was two feet off the floor, slammed back down and whirled face to face with a snarling Derek.

“Say that again and I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth!”

Creepy guy wasted no time fleeing.

“Aw, Sourwolf,” Stiles laughed, though genuinely relieved. “I didn’t know you cared!”

 

(2)

“I don’t like disrespectful people,” Derek grumbled.

“Well, I appreciate it, duu- _Derek!_ ” Stiles corrected. “Come join us?”

Through the crowd Derek saw where Scott, Kira and Lydia sat.

“Don’t want to intrude on your date.”

“No date! We’re comforting Lydia ‘cause her pre-law boyfriend dumped her.—Wait. Why’re _you_ here?”

“Erica and Cora dragged me. I should get back.”

“ _Wait!_ I owe ya! Can I get you a drink?”

Derek smirked.

“OK. How ‘bout a dance?”

Without resistance Derek followed Stiles to the dance floor. Gently guiding Derek’s hand to his hip, “ _You_ can handle the merchandise,” Stiles assured him.


End file.
